dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial/Wiki Navigation
This page shows what the buttons are. Mostly, this can be used for new Editors and Contributors. Main Page #Top Navigation - This Navigates the pages on DCW. ##On the Wiki - This section shows the content of the wiki. We have 6 kinds inside on "On the Wiki" ###Wiki Activity - Shows the whole activity of the content wheteher Edit, Post or Create any photos and videos. ###Random Page - When you click this any page will be opened randomly. ###Videos - Library of Videos, It shows all videos created and who they are created by. ###Photos - Library of Photos, It shows all photos created and who they are created by. ###Chat - You can talk with active contributors. Profile Picture shown when someone's active. ###Forum - You can reply on discussions of our contributors, You can also give your opinion about their discussions. ##The Game - This section shows about the game. We have 5 kinds on "Game" ###Basics - Shows some basic moves on Dragon City. ###Construct - Shows the all the categories on the "Build" menu you always need on the Game. ###Dragons by Element - Shows what kind of element of your dragon have. ###Dragons by Type - Shows what kind of your dragon;Shows what kind of Generation is your dragon. ###Minigames - Shows all minigames on Dragon City PC, iOS & Android Versions. We have 4 "Gameplay". ###Breeding - Shows how to get your dragons to complete your collection! ###Breeding Tutorials - You can see here some techniques on Breeding Dragons. ###FAQ - This FAQ tells about bugs. You can see here some examples of bugs and Problems on DC. ##DCW- This section shows the additional pages that you need to see! We have 6 "DCWs". ###DCW FAQ - This page have some tutorials "how to?" on DCW without coding. ###The Drawing Board - This page where you write or post your masterpiece here. Let your masterpiece show! ###Tutorials - This page have some tutorials "how to contribute?" on DCW on coding. ###Users - Find your name here to become most active contributor in Wiki. ###Staffing - This staff can help you to contribute or don't understand the Tutorials. ###DC Links - This links where you can see pages related to this wiki. ##Review - This section where we need our help! We have 5 "Review" ###Projects - This page where this wiki comes together to organize and discuss the projects of the wiki. ###Articles - You can see here the Most Popular, Page recently changed and Page browsed. ###Navigation - You can see here you need to edit. You can add points with editing! ###Special Pages - You can see here the pages with problems on editing. ###Policy - You can see here the Rules and Regulations of this wiki. #Search Box - This is the easiest way to search your Dragon Page. #Contribute - This also an another way to contribute on the wiki. #Share - a button that shares the link to this wiki on your FB, Twitter, etc,. #Title & Edit Button - this where you see the name of the pages and use to edit the page. #Dragon City Wiki Logo - Click this to go Main Page. #Infobox - The Easiest way to find your dragon pages without typing. #Statistics - This info, you can see the creation of this wiki, all pages, photos on this wiki and how many active contributors are in this wiki. #Social - You can use this by communicating each other. ##Chat - You can chat with other users on this wiki. ##Forum - You can reply to discussions by our contributors. ##Facebook - You can see here the updates on Dragon City by App Page on Facebook ##Twitter - You can see here the updates on Dragon City by App Page on Twitter. #Registration - This is the answer why we need you to log-in and sign-up. #Polls - You can vote here on following polls. #Blogs - You can see here some blogs of our contributors. Your Account #Your account - To see what is the account sign-in. #Message Wall - To see your messages on your account. #My Preferences - To see your contributions and your settings. #Help - To help you in contributing. #Log out - To log-out your account. Dragon Pages #Information - You can see here the Name, Edit button and Number of pages on this wiki. #Infobox - You can see the information of the Dragon. ##Overview - The appearance of the dragon ##Statitics - Criteria of Combat, Breeding, Economy and Time. ##Earning - The Income of gold of your dragon by level. ##Attacks - The Attacks and Trained Attacks of your dragon. ##Damage Calculator - List of Immunity and Weakness of your dragon and its attacks. ##Hitpoints (HP) - Life of your dragon when battling at combat. ##Breeding - List of possible dragons to get this. ##History - List of time when this dragon created, end time and their generations. ##On the top of the files, you can see the picture of Nature Dragon. Every move of your mouse on the top of the files you can see - Description, Mugshot & Code Num. #Trivia - You can see the sentences that related to the Dragon. #Automated Names - You can edit here the First Name of your Dragon. #Gallery - Photos of the dragon #Other Languages - You can visit the other DCWs with same page. # #Related Dragons - Dragons related to your dragon visiting. #Discussions - Reply and talk about the dragon and type your story how you get the dragon. Forum #URL - Uniform Resource Locator - A way to search your pages and threads on DCW. #Discussion - You can see here the User and his/her posts. We have many sections on the Forum. #Reply - You can see the contributors' opinion about the discussion. #Title - You can see here the Title and Section of the Thread. #Search Box - Best way to search for Dragon pages or any information about the game. #Forum Activity - You can see here who posts and starts a discussion. #Kudos - You can like the discussion and follow it. Category:FAQ Category:Wiki Tutorial